Yin and Yang
by shadowymind
Summary: It's wolf demon vs. fox demon! After seeing her mother die by the hands of a wolf demon, Sakura's grudge against the wolves couldn't bet any stronger! sasusaku nejten shikaino naruhina
1. Sakura's Story

A/N: YAYS!!! MY SECOND FANFIC!! HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS ONE!!!

Lee: The beautiful lotus flower of the-

Sakura and me: JUST GET ON WITH IT LEE!!!

Lee: O-ok Shadow-chan and Sasuke-chan!!!

Me and Sakura: o.O

Sasuke/appears out of nowhere/ WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, GEJI-MAYO?!!! (note: Geji-mayo is japanese for bushy brows.)

Lee: S-sorry S-sasuke-s-san!!! I-I meant t-to say Sakura-chan... hehe...

Sasuke/cracks knuckles/

Lee: Ummmm... SHADOW-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!! AHHHHH/runs away/ SASUKE-SAN'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT/runs after him/ GRRRRR!!!!

Me and Sakura/sigh/ Men...

Sasuke: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SHARINGAN!!!!!

Lee: AHHHH!! SAKURA-CHAN HELP ME!!!

Sakura: NO THANK YOU!!

Me: Ahem... Anyways... ENJOY THE STORY!!!

"A long time ago, before any of you guys were born, there were four wolf demons and four fox demons that ruled the lands where we live in now. The four wolf demons, Saki, Raku, Haruzu and Hachi, all ruled Yang, otherwise known as our enemy country. The four fox demons, Sakiko, Marumi, Akako, and Aoi, all ruled our home land, Yin."

"Oh! Oh! Sakura nee-chan!!" a little girl named Inami suddenly cried, raising her hand.

"Yes? What is it, Inami-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling sweetly at Inami and a little startled with the sudden outburst.

"Remember that walk to the training grounds we had last week?" Inami asked.

" AWWW COME ON, INAMI!!! GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!!! I WANNA HEAR THE REST OF WHAT SAKURA NEE-CHAN HAS TO SAY!! CAN'T YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS WAIT LATER?!!!!" a hyper-active boy named Haruki screamed, making Inami's eyes start to tear up.

"HARUKI BAKA!!!!!" Inami shrieked with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

" Haruki!! Be nice to Inami!! And Inami, what did I tell you about calling people names?!" Sakura scolded the two young fox demons.

"Sorry, Sakura nee-chan..." they muttered simultaneously, turning their faces away from eachother.

" -sigh- Good. So, what about the the walk to the training grounds?" Sakura asked with a more gentle tone.

Inami wiped her tear-streaked face with her small, bushy purple tail. She then looked up at Sakura with a smile on her face. "D-didn't you tell me that your mother's name was Akako?" Inami asked, recalling the memory.

"Yup! I sure did!!" Sakura replied, absolutely pleased that Inami had remembered her stories.

"Wow... So does that mean that you're royalty, Sakura nee-chan?" Haruki asked, dazed by the fact that Sakura was the daughter of a powerful being.

"No Harushi. My mother may have been the leader of this country, but that doesn't mean that I'm royalty. You see, there's no such thing as royalty here." Sakura paused and took a breath. Then, she started staring at the sky and began talking again. "And besides, the leaders here are ranked by strength and strength alone. Naruto's the only one that can have that title."

" Wait a sec', Sakura nee-chan. Didn't you say that there were four leaders for each country? You're one of the most powerful fox demons in the country, so why can't you be one of the leaders?" Inami asked, cocking her head cutely to one side, looking very lost at the moment.

" It's because of a law that was established when I was 70 years old, so that was... 90 years ago! (A/N: Every 10 years for them will change their bodies that is equivalent to one year. So basically, 10 years old 1 year old. So, since Sakura is 160 years old in the story, then she would equal 16 human years! Ok?) The law was that only the toughest, and the strongest demon in the country could become the leader." Sakura explained.

"Why?" Inami and Haruki asked simultaneously.

" It's because if there were four leaders per country, there would be many disputes between the leaders. If the disputes continued and got worser and worser over-time, it could end up ripping our country apart..." Sakura said, sounding very thoughtful at the moment.

"Oooooh..." Inami and Haruki looked at eachother for a long time, seeming like they were talking in their own silent language. After many seconds of silence, they nodded to eachother and turned back to Sakura.

Inami was the first to speak. "Please continue with the original story, Sakura nee-chan!" Haruki nodded vigorously, obviously agreeing.

"Uhhhh... alright. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Anyways, while they were ruling over each country, everyone lived peacefully together. The wolf demons tolerated the fox demons and the fox demons tolerated the wolf demons. Some of the wolf and fox demons even started settling into the opposite country, but the law clearly states that they couldn't have a mate that was of the opposite race." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Inami and Haruki nodded, letting all of this information sink into their developing minds.

Sakura's happy expression suddenly turned grim. She started grounding her teeth, her fox demon fangs cutting her lower lip, and blood started flowing freely onto her legs. "But all of that changed..."

Flashback:

"So, we meet again old friends," Saki stated to Sakiko, Akako, and Aoi with a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

"And I guess it'll be the last time, too" Akako said sorrowfully to the fox and wolf demons. This statement was mostly directed to Saki, though.

Each of them stood in silence. Their tails swishing and their wolf/fox ears twitching occasionally. They were so busy with eachother that they didn't notice a younger version of Sakura hiding behind a tree, watching them intently. Seeing her mother and her fox demon friends look and speak to the wolf demons with such hate and sorrow made Sakura dig her half-developed claws into the tree's bark, making a loud cracking and squeaking sound.

" How did it end up like this? Why did it have to end up like this?" Aoi asked but not without stealing a glance at Raku.

"Destiny forged our path for us to follow, and that path led to this..." Raku muttered, but the others could hear it perfectly, including Sakura, because of their demon hearing.

Marumi still mangaged to give one last smile to Haruzu, amidst all of the silence. Hachi stared at Sakiko. Sakiko let a tear fall, leaving a wet trail on her cheek.

"How troublesome." Sakiko said, quickly wiping it away with her sleeve for she didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of the enemy.

Sakura's mom, Akako, was the first to recover from the trance and she looked up with fierce determination etched into her eyes. She started transforming into her fox demon form. Cherry red fur started covering up her body and her emerald green eyes started changing into glowing blood-red. Her claws grew longer and turned as black as charcoal. Her fangs doubled in size. Her appearance could have made any small demon faint, but she could've also put any man in a love-sick trance. She puffed out her chest and she was slightly panting. Then, she let out a low menacing growl that made everwolf demon flinch in fear.

Saki was next. Midnight black fur covered his muscular body as he shifted into his demon form. His claws grew longer as did his fangs, and his claws changed to a shiny silver. His normally onyx eyes changed to a bluish-gray color. When he was through, he let out a howl that was so loud that the demons felt the ground rumble beneath their paws. His face returned into a wolf-like scowl.

Sakiko, Marumi, and Aoi transformed the exact same way that Akako did, except Sakiko's fur was brown with a tinge of green, Marumi's fur was a bright lightning yellow, and Aoi's fur (despite her name meaning 'blue') was a chocolate brown.

Raku, Haruzu, and Hachi all transformed like Saki. The only differences were, much like the fox demons, their fur colors and their sizes. Raku and Haruzu's fur changed into a brown much like Aoi's only it was a darker shade. They looked exactly alike considering the fact that they were twin brothers. Hachi's fur changed into a dirty blonde color, and he dug his claws deep into the rock-hard ground.

The eight demons took one final look at their comrades and former comrades before taking a fighting stance. Everything after that was all a blur to Sakura. All she saw were colorful blurs flashing out in front of her. 5 minutes into the battle, Aoi's body was thrown out of the battle field, and in front of Sakura's bare feet. Sakura knew that Aoi was as good as dead, and she could've screamed from the sight.

The battle progressed, and Sakura stood there, eyes wide and ears alert. One by one, the leaders were tossed out of the fight, either dead or coming close to being dead. At last only two remained. One black and one red. Both of them, circling eachother. Then, they stopped. There was a moment of stillness and silence. It quickly ended, though, for Akako launched herself onto Saki, tearing through his flesh. Saki, in return, pierced his claws through her heart. She let out a yelp of pain, but didn't loosen her grip on him. Instead, she put both claws on his head, and tore his scalp in half. To finish the job, he bit his neck, puncturing his major arteries. Saki's eyes went wide. Then, he fell limp and collapsed onto the dusty landscape.

Akako was fighting for conciousness as she scooted herself closer to Saki. She looked around at the others. They were all still in demon form and all were dead. Sakura, too looked upon the faces of her mother's old comrades. Sakura gasped when she saw something that may have been a coincidence. As she looked at their beautiful faces, she saw happiness and relieve on each of them. Sakura's state of awe was broken when her mother spoke in a croaky voice.

"I'm sorry my friends. You were all very special to me. You know, if we had met some other time and in another place, maybe you would all still be alive now."

Akako turned to Saki next and whispered, "Same thing to you Saki. Maybe if I was a wolf demon just like you m-maybe..." Tears started to form in Akako's eyes, but she made no sign of wiping them away. Unconciously, she licked Saki's bloody and matted midnight fur. "...Maybe we could've been free to love eachother..."

After that statement, Akako felt a great surge of pain enter her chest, and she remembered the wound that Saki gave her. She smiled and her eyelids started drooping. She was slipping away quickly. Not fighting the force of gravity Akako's head hit the ground with a loud 'THUMP'.

"M-mommy?... MOMMY!!! MOMMY NOOOOO!!!!" Sakura cried, jumping up from her hiding spot and running towards Akako.

Akako slowly opened up one eyelid and looked at her daughter. She didn't have enough strength to speak, so she let her mind do the talking.

"Sakura. My little cherry blossom... feel free to make your own choices... never let laws or hate get in the way... always be free..."

'BA-BUMP' With that final heartbeat, Akako was gone. Sakura knelt down in front of her mother, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End flashback:

Tears were trickling down Sakura's face as she concluded her unforgettable experience. Just remembering her mother's death was unbearable enough. Having to say it was like pure torture on Sakura's soul. She cupped her face into her hands and tried to wipe away that piece of her past from her mind once again.

Inami and Haruki stared, bewildered at the story she had told them. Then, the two young fox demons did the only thing that seemed quite reasonable to them at the moment.

Sakura was very surprised when she felt two small, warm arms wrap around her cold and quivering body. She looked up to see angelic faces of Inami and Haruki.

"Shhh... it's okay Sakura nee-chan. We're here for you," Inami coo'ed.

"Yeah," Haruki said as he rubbed comforting circles onto Sakura's back.

Sakura's tears ceased falling after those two statements were said. She then realized what had made her completely forget about many displeasing things that she had experienced through her life. Yes, it was Inami and Haruki. They were the only ones that could put a light into her dark and damp life. Without them, she could have never returned how to she usually had acted before her mother was taken away from her. Without them, she could never have smiled again. Sakura chuckled at the thought of not smiling again.

Inami and Haruki were startled that Sakura had laughed. They slowly realeased their hug. Sakura looked at them with a look of disappointment and happiness. She spoke in a teasing and fake-hurt voice.

" What? Haven't you ever seen anybody cry before? Or am I just not huggable enough?"

That set a smile to all of their faces. Inami and Haruki started giggling and hugged Sakura harder than ever before.

"Of course you're huggable, Sakura nee-chan!!" Haruki shrieked.

"Yeah! If you weren't, then you wouldn't be the Sakura nee-chan we know!!" Inami added.

"That's good to know!" Sakura replied, hugging them back.

The three fox demons continued hugging eachother as Inami spoke up.

"Sakura nee-chan, we told you to tell us the story of how Yin and Yang were enemies and all. Because of that, we made you tell that story and made you cry. So, we're sorry," she said, looking very ashamed of herself. Haruki nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled softly at them and ruffled their hair, causing them to look up in surprise.

"You guys, there's no need to apologize. Besides, I-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! THANK KAMI-SAMA I FOUND YOU!!!!" Tenten screeched, cutting Sakura off and interrupting their discussion. Tenten stumbled towards them, out of breath and ready to faint.

"Ughh... What is it Tenten?" Sakura asked a little annoyed that she got cut off from finishing her statement. It's not like Sakura hates Tenten or anything. In fact, Tenten's one of her very best friends. She just didn't like it when someone always cut in something, at the wrong time.

"S-sakura -pant- chan -pant- wolf demons -pant- border -pant- attack -pant- closing in on -pant- village -pant- teammates -pant- need help -pant holding off -pant- wolf demons!!" Tenten screamed between each breath.

"WHAT?!!! THE WOLF DEMONS?!!! LET'S GO THEN, TENTEN!!" Sakura shrieked. Then, she remembered that Inami and Haruki were still there. Turning to them she said, "Inami, Haruki, you two need to warn the village about the danger and take everyone to the hideout in the mountains, and stay there until it's safe."

"But Sakura nee-chan, didn't Tenten nee-chan say that they were only at the border?" Haruki asked slightly confused.

"Yeah. She did, but you forget that the border's only a few kilometers from our village. If the wolf demons managed to penetrate our defenses, they'll kill every fox demon in sight, which is why everyone that isn't properly skilled needs to hide out in the mountains," Sakura explained. "Now go!"

"Hai, Sakura nee-chan!" the two said and quickly sped off.

Sakura turned to Tenten. "Let's go, Tenten! Our friends and our village need our help!"

Tenten, who had finally recovered from lack of oxygen, smiled at her and nodded.

The two friends ran towards the dense forest. They leapt through the trees on all fours, towards the battle field. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Tenten and Sakura got closer, the smell of blood grew stronger and stronger. The stench of her comarades and enemy's blood disgusted Sakura so.

In a few minutes time, they arrived to their friends' aid. Sakura jumped down from the trees and landed gracefully next to Naruto. Tenten did the same.

When Naruto noticed them, he cried out happily, "SAAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!! YOU'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!" A wolf demon lunged himself at Naruto, but he quickly evaded the attack, dug his claws deep into the opponent's stomach, and hit a pressure point in the back of the wolf's head. When he was through, he looked at Sakura with a grin still imbedded on his face, and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura had to giggle at the sight of this.

'Hehe... Same old Naruto,' she thought. 

The moment of happiness when four figures strode towards them. Shikamaru, who had just finished killing a poor excuse for a wolf demon, quickly went to his friends' sides when he saw the four.

When the group of wolf demons reached the team, everything suddenly fell silent. All eyes were on the eight demons. Suddenly, a raven-haired wolf demon spoke up.

"So, you're Yin's leader, huh?" he asked, more like stated, coldly to Naruto.

"Well, who's askin'?" Naruto replied just as cooly, his teeth bared.

The wolf demon's mouth found its way to a smirk.  
Sakura was preoccupied with the team. From the looks of it, they were no pushovers. Sakura glared at them, showing that she, too wasn't one to be messed with. Nobody in the opposing group seemed to take any notice of her except for one girl that caught her eye. She looked to be about the same age as Sakura and her friends. Her long, dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a sleek pony-tail and her long bangs hung over her right eye. She in turn glared right back at Sakura. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the girl, and with a 'hmph', both girls turned away.

Sakura then saw the wolf demon that was talking to Naruto smirk. Her eyes widened.

'Wait a sec'... raven hair, onyx eyes? His smirk... He looks exactly like Saki! Hmmm... could he be'  
CLIFFIE!!! HAHA!!! HOPE YA'LL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER SO FAR!! IF YOUR CONFUSED ON A COUPLE OF THINGS, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CLEAR THINGS UP FOR YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, OK? R&R PWEASE!!!! 


	2. Sakura's Revenge and Saki's Decendants

Sai/sigh/

Me/bonks him on the head/

Sai/unfazed/ What?

Me: Say the disclaimer already!

Sai: Nope...

Me: Grrrr...

Sakura: Now, now, Shadow-chan, Sai doesn't have to say the disclaimer if he doesn't want to. Right, Sai/smiles sweetly/

Sai/smiles his fake smile/ Glad to hear that from you, Sakura-chan.

Sakura/keeps smiling/ Yeah... /runs towards Sai and punches him with using her brute strength/ ON THE OTHER HAND, IF SOMEONE ELSE WANTS YOU TO DO IT, YOU GOTTA DO IT!! GOT IT?!! SHANNARO!!!

Sai: Ugh... Fine... /stands up/ Shadowymind doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters... /mumble grumble/

Me: Go Sakura-chan/high fives her/ On with the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap:  
Sakura then saw the wolf demon that was talking to Naruto smirk. Her eyes widened.

'Wait a sec'... raven hair, onyx eyes? His smirk... He looks exactly like Saki! Hmmm... could he be'

End Recap:

"Hmph... Well, I'll take that answer as a yes," the raven-haired wolf demon replied to Naruto. "Anyways, some leader you are. You look like a you couldn't even beat a piece of grass. That's some team you've got there, too. It reminds me of my team when we were toddlers," he said, smirking even wider.

"Don't you dare insult me or my team," Naruto muttered, slightly changing into his full demon form. "And don't you dare UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!"

"Is that a challenge?" the wolf demon asked, taking a fighting stance. He also started transforming a bit himself.

" YOU BET IT IS!!!" Naruto screamed, fully transformed now.

Suddenly, Sakura stepped in between the two.

"Hold on a second Naruto,"

"SAKURA-CHAN, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!! IT'S ONLY-"

"Yes it does, Naruto! In fact," Sakura took a step forward, glaring menacingly at the wolf demon, "I have more business with him than I thought I did."

"And what sort of business could I have with a weakling like you?" the wolf demon asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, so urusai!" Sakura snarled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL!!" the dirty-blonde-haired wolf demon suddenly shrieked at Sakura.

"Well, well. Who's this, your girlfriend?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"YOU BET I AM!!!" the same female cut in before Sasuke could even reply. "AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, NOBODY TALKS TO MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THE WAY YOU DID!!!"

"Urusai, Ino," Sasuke told the blonde-haired wolf demon, slightly annoyed.

"U-ummm... Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said sweetly. She ran back to her previous place in the group.

"So, like I was saying before I was interrupted by," Sakura briefly glanced at Ino ,"HER, I have some unsettled business with you ummm... Sasuke, wasn't it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What business? I've never even met you before."

"No, you haven't, but," Sakura took another step forward, "you're related to Saki in some way..."

"Saki?... How does this concern my father?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it just so happens that your father killed my mother..."

"Which was...?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Akako." Sakura let her mother's name sink in for a moment before saying, "Akako Haruno..."

Sasuke was shocked by this, but he didn't show it. 'So... she's HER daughter, huh?' Although, instead of acknowledging that he knew her, Sasuke simply said, "Never heard of her..."

Sakura's eyes slightly widened, but it was was only for a second. Then, her whole body started shaking with rage and fury, and she shut her eyes tight while biting her lower lip, making it bleed profoundly because of her sharp fangs. It was as if she was trying to hold back an inner monster that was within her own monstrous form.

Then, in a low and deadly voice she stated, "Well, I've heard of her. I've also seen the way your father slaughtered my mother after they had loved eachother..."

After those words had left her mouth, she instantly transformed into her fox demon form. She was almost identical to her mother (see Chapter 1) in demon form except that she was a little bit smaller and her fur was a lighter shade of pink.

"That's why until this day I've resented Saki's decendants and followers," Sakura claws dug into the ground and her tail lashed out furiously. "That's why until this day I've been waiting to avenge my mother's death"  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:YAYS!! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!! WELL ANYWAYS, R&R PPL!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!! 


End file.
